


[Podfic] In All the World

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of wallhaditcoming's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In a world where Sentinels, people with five heightened senses, bond mentally and spiritually with Guides, people gifted with empathetic powers, Tony Stark has spent thirty-three years overwhelmed by the emotions of those around him and running from his own. Sentinel Steve Rogers wakes up sixty years out of his own time and struggles to deal with the massive amount of new sensory input while trying to find his footing in a New York very different from the one he knew. When they finally find each other, how will their bond change them?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In All the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In All the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401038) by [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming). 



**Rating:** PG-13 / Teen and Up

  
  
**Cautions:** Sentinel AUs typically involve a soulmate-type trope. This one notes that Tony and Steve are _not_ each other's be-all-and-end-all, and that they waited for each other not out of necessity, but choice. If you have any questions about it, feel free to comment on this post.

  
**Length:** 1 hours 33 minutes 46 seconds

  
**download from the audioarchive** [as a zipped mp3 (86MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013032102.zip) [as a zipped podbook (m4b) (44MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013032102.zip)

  
[stream (left-click)/direct download (right-click)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/in%20all%20the%20world%20-%20written%20by%20wallhaditcoming.mp3)  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
